In It To Win It
by LaylaxxMarie16
Summary: When Glimmer is reaped for The Hunger Games, she hatches a sneaky plan that may keep her alive or may just end up getting her killed. Glimmer/Cato but also with a bit of Glarvel and some Clarvel.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written a fanfiction in a very long time nor have I written for The Hunger Games in over a year but I'm going to give my original idea another try since I've really grown as a writer since I started that one. It's mainly a Glato story but there is also a bit of Clarvel and a bit of Glarvel, since I can't make up my mind with Marvel. **

I sat on my bed with my best friend, Marvel, as we ate grapes. We do this every day, sit on my beds and eat grapes. We sat in silence, both of us thinking about what was going to happen today. Would I be reaped? Would he be reaped? Would I volunteer? Would he? What if we were both reaped? These are the types of questions that have been roaming my mind for weeks.

Marvel and I had literally known each other since birth. He was born in Febuary and I was born in May the same exact year and our Mothers knew each other very well. So, ever since I was born, Marvel and I had been friends. A lot of people actually think that we're something more even though we really are just friends. I find Marvel attractive and he is the only person I have ever been able to open up to but after seventeen years of friendship, it just wouldn't be right.

I heard Marvel mumble something, breaking my train of thought completely. "Huh?" I asked softly, blinking a few times. "I said, what if I volunteer?" Marvel repeated. I stared at him in disbelief, shaking my head at him. He couldn't be serious right now. "You can't." I said quickly. "Why not?" He asked just as quickly. I paused for a moment, looking at my feet thoughtfully.

That was a good question. Why couldn't he? I mean, he may be my best friend but I can't force him not to. As much as I hate the idea, I can't stop him. A soft sigh escaped my lips. "You might not come back." My voice came out softer than I wanted it to, but I couldn't really help it.

I felt tears rushing into my eyes and Marvel quickly wrapped me up in a hug. "Please don't cry." He whispered softly. I nodded, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

We sat there like that for a while before I pulled out of the hug and looked at the clock. "You should go get ready, I'll see you at the reaping." I said softly. Marvel nodded, placing a soft kiss on my cheek before he headed off out of my window. I sighed softly, getting up and closing the window.

I began to go through my closet, looking for a dress to wear to the reaping.

After a few minutes of looking, I found the perfect dress. The top had see-through sleeves that wrapped around the shoulders with a trail of rhinestones on them that led down into the top of the dress. It was covered in silver rhinestones, shimmering when it hit the light. The rhinestones cut off at the top of the stomach and it had a silky pink bit of fabric around my stomach. The rest of the dress was the same silky pink color but it flowed out a bit at the bottom.

It looked like a dress straight from the designers at the capitol and I loved it. I loved every bit of it. I threw it on, nodding to myself. After that, I curled my long, golden hair and put it into a low ponytails, leaving my curly bangs out. I threw on some long, silver earrings and a cute silver bracelet as well. I finished up by applying my make up and throwing on my shoes before heading off to the reaping.

Once there, I followed the normal procedures and headed off to my age group with a soft sigh. I looked around, spotting Marvel and offering him a quick smile. He smiled back, waving and then looking up to the stage. My eyes followed his, landing on the district one escort. Everyone grew quiet as the anthem began to play and the video started.

They played the same boring video every year and, by this point, I just didn't pay attention.

The video ended and Zoella Birch, our district escort began to speak. She was tall and skinny and, for a capitol women, she was beautiful. She had glowing blue eyes and matching blue hair, eyebrows and lipstick but that was the only thing that really marked her as a capitol citizen. Her clothes weren't too flashy and she had a pretty nice personality, at least that I know of.

"Welcome, to the 74th annual hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She chirped, walking towards the ladies bowl. I watched her hand dive in and grab a name and then she pulled it back out, opening up the name card.

"Glimmer Roberts." My eyes opened wide in shock but I quickly forced a smiled, hurrying off towards stage. "No volunteers?" She asked. You could literally hear a pin drop in the silence. I made my way up to the stage, taking a deep breath but forcing a confident smile. "Hello dear." Said Zoelle. "Hello." I replied, glancing at Marvel.

"Next up, is the boys." She said with a smile, walking over to the boys bowl. She dug into the bowl and pulled out another name card. "Exandred Mayers." Zoelle spoke. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes when a oh-so familiar voice shouted out "I volunteer as tribute!" As soon as I closed my eyes, I quickly opened them to see Marvel make his way towards stage.

I felt a sense of panic as I watched him walk towards us. I wanted to rewind time and beg him not to, but it was too late now. I fought my tears, closing my eyes again as he stood beside Zoelle. "Hello, love. What's your name?" She asked him. "Marvel Sheldon." Marvel replied.

"Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. Happy Hunger Games!" Exclaimed Zoelle.

And with that, we headed off to say good bye to our families. My father walked into the room, a warm smile on his face. "Hey sweetheart." He said. I smiled sadly. "Hi daddy." I said softly. "You go out there and win, okay? Do it for your mother. She'd be so proud of you." He replied. I felt a pain in my chest but I nodded anyways.

In case you didn't know, my mother died when I was thirteen. There was a houefire and my mother just didn't make it. Needless to say, I completely lost it. I cried and cried and cried and Marvel was the one to help me through it. Me and dad never talked unless we were arguing, that's how it's been my whole life. Marvel's mom has become a bit of a mom to me as well, since she was a close friend of my own mother.

My dad left the room and Marvel's mother came in, along with his little brother, Rocky. Rocky had tear-stained cheeks and it was apparent he'd been crying. Rocky was nine with hazel eyes and brown hair like Marvel's. Marvel and I were his only friends. Rocky got picked on in school constantly because he had mental problems. Marvel, his mother and I were the only people to ever treat him right. Even his own father treated him like a freak outcast. On multiple occasions, Marvel said he'd even hit them. Every time, though, Marvel stood up for Rocky. I respected him for that.

I felt bad, knowing that Rocky was going to be without Marvel and I. I felt bad knowing he might even lose the both of us.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I looked at Rocky and his mother. She had tears in her eyes as well. I knew how hard it was watching both me and Marvel go. "I am so sorry, that this happened, Glimmer." She said softly. I looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry that Marvel volunteered." I said softly. "Yeah, me too." She replied. She pressed a soft kiss to my cheek and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Good luck, Glim." She said softly. "Thank you." I replied. Rocky quickly climbed into my lapped and hugged me. "Please don't go." He said softly. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry." I said softly. He looked up at me and then down to his hands in his lap. He placed his hands in his pocket, pulling something out. It was an emerald green ring that matched my eyes perfectly. "I want you to have this." Said Rocky and his mother nodded and smiled.

"I-I can't." I said softly, shaking my head. "No, I want you to have it. Really, I do." Marvel's mother insisted.

I wanted to refuse but the peacekeepers came and took both of them away before I could.

We boarded the train and I gave Marvel a huge hug. I was upset with him for volunteering but then again, he was all that I had and I knew that.

Once we were settled in, the train took route.

**So, that concludes the first chapter. I thought that I should at least give Glimmer and Marvel a bit of a backstory. What do you think? Feel free to make any comments you'd like, constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so it's been a while since I have updated this and I'm sorry for that but this semester in school, I really am trying to give it my best so I haven't gotten to update in a while. I hope that people are as pleased with this chapter as the first one. **

I looked out of the window as we continued to drive. I felt Marvel's eyes on me but I didn't dare look back at him. "Glim," He said softly, sitting in the seat beside me.

I took a soft breath, looking at him. "Yes, Marvel?" I asked, laying my elbow on the table and using my hand to prop my head up as I looked at him.

"Are you.. Mad at me?" He asked me. I allowed my eyes to wander him for a moment. "I told you not to do it. I begged you." Tears were welling in my eyes now. "I know and I'm sor-" He started but my voice cut through his. "And-And now Rocky is all alone." I felt myself beginning to get worked up.

Marvel went completely silent, letting my words sink in. "You're right." He said softly, looking down at his hands. I took a hold of both of his hands, looking into his eyes. "You have to win this, Marv. For him." I said softly. "But that means-" I interrupted him again. "If it comes down to it, you've got to kill me." I finished.

"I won't do that. Ever." Marvel shook his head. "You have to!" I exclaimed, looking at him in disbelief. Marvel shook his head again, earning a sigh from me. Cashmere and Gloss, our mentors who also happened to be siblings, walked into the room.

"Hey guys." Gloss offered us a smile. I forced a smile back, hoping my make up wasn't a complete mess.

"Hi." Marvel and I said in unison, glancing at each other before looking at Gloss.

Gloss smiled slightly, nodding to Cashmere. "We're going to be your mentors. Anything you need to know or want to know, you ask us. We'll help you through this." Cashmere spoke, a smile making way on her face.

I nodded my head, glancing at Marvel as if to say 'this conversation is not over'. I earned a sigh from him but I shrugged it off, looking out of the window.

"So, um, what happens if we don't have any questions?" Marvel asked. Gloss smirked sightly. "That was a question." He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. I snickered softly, shaking my head.

Marvel sighed, looking at Gloss seriously. "Well then I guess you're in a good place, huh?" Gloss mumbled. "What about you blondie? Do you have any questions?" He asked me. I glanced at him, silently shaking my head and staring out of the window again.

Gloss shrugged, getting up. "C'mon, sis." He said, heading off out of the room. Cashmere followed closely behind him.

As soon as they were gone, I turned to Marvel. "You have to kill me!" I plead again. Marvel shook his head. "Would you kill me?" He asked.

I wanted to tell him I would never ever kill but I knew that would only further hurt my case so I took a deep breath before nodding my head.

"Yes, Marvel, I would. If I had a little brother who needed me then I would go home to him." I said softly.

Marvel stared at me thoughtfully before looking down to his hands that laid on the table. "Alright, fine. If it comes down to us, I will kill you." He said.

Tears welled in my eyes and a smile came across my face. "Thank you so much." I said softly.

The train pulled up shortly after our conversation ended. To say I was awe-struck was an understatement. The Capitol was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. It was like one of the places that you dream about and here I was, seeing this all in person.

I couldn't help but allow a grin to slide upon my face. As soon as we got off of our train, the crowd went nuts. I smiled and waved and blew kisses to the citizens before we walked off into the capitol building.

When we walked inside, I couldn't help but allow my eyes to roam the rest of the room. I was a naturally curious person but seeing the other tributes was something I was really wanting to know. I needed to size everyone up to even out Marvel and I's chances.

The chances were looking pretty good until my eyes landed upon _him_. He was tall, he had blonde hair and baby blue eyes and he was buff, very buff and not to mention, attractive. I stared for a minute before I seen his head turn to look at me and I quickly pried my eyes away.

"I think you have a little drool." Marvel teased and I slapped his shoulder, rolling my eyes. "Shut up." I mumbled, shaking my head.

There was another rather large guy but he seemed different than the tough-looking, blonde guy. He seemed chill. He was tall, with dark skin and cold eyes but, as far as I could tell, he was also independent and he didn't seem quite as dangerous.

I was snapped completely out of my daze when Marvel whispered "Come on!" and took my hand gently in his, softly dragging me along with him.

We split up soon after, Marvel going one way with Gloss and I going the other way with Cashmere.

She took me to the designers, where they examined me. After deciding I needed to be 'improved', they poked and prodded me for what felt like ages before they finally decided I was camera ready.

Then, they threw me in a hideous pink feather outfit and did my hair and my make-up to match it and sent me on my way.

I headed off towards the chariots with Cashmere, where Marvel and Gloss stood and I had to hold in the laughter that was threatening to escape. "Nice outfit." I called sarcastically, getting a glare from Marvel.

"You look like a pink cotton ball." Marvel retorted and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know." I mumbled.

I looked around the area before my eyes landed upon the blonde boy again. He was with a short black-haired girl and they seemed to be keeping to themselves. I wanted to approach him and learn his name but then I remebered where we were and why we were here and I decided I'd better not. I would rather not get attached.

Then a thought crossed my mind. If I were to get attached to someone in the arena, like that boy perhaps, I wouldn't want to kill him.. The same stands true for anyone who would happen to fall for anyone in this game. So, what if someone were to fall for me? They wouldn't dare harm me or part me in harms way, would they? I doubted it.

My train of thought was broken when I heard Marvel's voice. "Let's form an alliance." He suggested, nodding towards the two. "Are you.. Sure?" I asked him. He nodded his head, offering me a smile. "Okay, let's go." I agreed, walking off towards the tributes.

"Hi!" I chirped, offering a wide grin. "I'm Glimmer." I added, glancing at Marvel. "I'm Marvel." He said, nodding at the both of them.

The blonde guy glanced at us, looking us over for a moment, his face remaining completely blank. "I'm Cato." He replied, glancing at the short brunette girl. She rolled her eyes but announced her name anyways. "I'm Clove." She spoke with disinterest.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the petite girl, looking at Cato and allowing a small grin to spread across my face.

"It's truly a pleasure." I purred with a nod and a smile, looking at Marvel. He was practically glaring at me but I shrugged it off.

Marvel cleared his throat, stepping up in front of me. "So, we were wondering if you guys would like to become an alliance with us." He suggested, looking between the two and then back to me.

Cato looked at the floor thoughtfully for a moment, Clove mumbling discouraging words at him. After a moment, though, Cato looked up at us and nodded his head. "That sounds reasonable." He replied.

A small smile spread across my face as I looked up at Marvel. He nodded in satisfaction. "Alright then. We'll see you later, then." He replied, smiling and waving before turning and heading over to our chariot. I stood there for a second, offering the two a warm smile before waving and heading back over to Marvel.

"And we're in." I chimed happily, getting a small smile from Marvel. "Yep." He replied.

The tribute parade started shortly after and it was going pretty good until district twelve stole the show. I turned and looked backwards at the district twelve tributes and then around at everyone else. Cato, Marvel and Clove all starred disapprovingly at the two but I just took a deep breath and turned around.

After it was all over, we headed back to our rooms to settle back down for the down. According to our district escort, Zoella Birch, we had a big day tomorrow.

So, I went back to my room, stripped off the ridiculous costume they had me in and then hopped into a shower.

I stood in the warm water for what had to be at least an hour before I laid down for the night.

When I laid in my bed, of course I couldn't fall asleep so I just looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully until sleep came over me.

**And that is it for this chapter. I know it's slow but it's getting where it's going. Soon enough everyone will be battling to the death. Anyways, I hope it was enjoyable enough.**


End file.
